Hot Day at the Park
by sixxyb
Summary: Roman takes his wife and young son to the local park. It's not just the weather that heats up!


"No! I really don't want you in the water - we've got to go to the grocery store straight after", I asserted to our little boy, Joseph. The three of us had decided, at the last minute, to stop by the local park, unaware that the kids paddling pool had been filled with enticing cold water. "Oh Mommy pleeeeassee!" he whined, "I'm sooooo hot".

"Awww, c'mon honey, you can't expect him not to want to get in there, it has turned into a scorcher of a day" countered his Dad, Roman, who was sat by my side on the nearby park bench.

"Hell, I might even get take a wade in there myself" he added humorously. "Baby, it's a kids paddling pool, I think you're a little bit big", I grinned, eyeing up my gorgeous hunk of a husband as we sat sunning ourselves, his right arm casually slung around my bare, tanned shoulders.

"Pleeeeassee" begged Joseph again, "I promise I'll just get my feet wet, nothing else". "Okay, okay" I relented, feeling slightly mean in putting up a fight in the first place, it was sweltering and what kid would be able to resist cooling off in some lovely cool water? Joseph trundled over to us and took off his white Converse low-tops and socks and practically ran back to the paddling pool, his smile virtually splitting his handsome little face in two.

"My god, we are so blessed to have such a beautiful, happy child" stated Roman, "I love him and you so so much". As he spoke those precious words his long fingers skimmed up and down my right shoulder and upper arm, he was barely touching me but the gentle drumming motion the tips of his fingers made was enough to give me butterflies.

"I know right, I have to pinch myself sometimes at my luck, I love you both so much too, baby", I answered, turning my head to take in Roman's glorious good looks, his long, black hair tied up in a loose bun at his nape, red t-shirt stretching across his vast chest, the casual combat shorts encasing his massive thighs, his long legs were spread apart appealingly as he soaked up the afternoon sun and of course, not forgetting, his amazingly muscled arms, his right arm displaying an expansive tribal tattoo. This beautiful artwork was currently wrapped around me whilst his fingers continued to trace my shoulders making my sensitive skin shiver despite the hot sun. I could see the approving, look on my smitten face shining back at me through his ray-bans.

"Like what you see, honey?", Roman asked, a naughty smirk spread across his beautiful face. After so gratuitously taking in his fine body, I took the time to take in his facial features. The slightly grown out goatee, the full soft lips, strong nose and sculptured cheekbones and with his butterscotch complexion tone, I was a complete goner. Although his stunning slate grey eyes were covered I just knew the naughty glint that they held, his cute little crinkles visible at the side of his sunglasses giving him away. He then did the one thing that sealed the deal, he slowly, deliberately, snaked out his deadly tongue and ran it seductively across his entire top lip, his face lighting up at the gasp that escaped me. He paused when it reached the corner of his lips as if trying to entice me further. It worked! He looked ridiculously hot! I tried to pull myself together and was acutely aware that I was chewing my lower lip, for god's sake I was practically salivating. After a few calming deep breaths, I managed to move in a little closer and answer.

"Baby, you know I LOVE what I see and, by now, you should know the effect you have on me" I replied quietly, not wanting the other occupants of the park to be privy to our intimate exchange. Roman beamed as I resumed biting my lip, I really did approve of his fine ass self. Latching onto the direction the conversation was heading he added "I do know honey, but tell me, are there any dirty little thoughts going through your mind right now about me?", he rumbled this lowly, inching his head closer to mine, knowing full well that the mere closeness of him and the sound of his deep, sexy, voice turned me the hell on. He reached up with his free hand to release my lip from it's bite. He then proceeded to rub his thumb across the apple of my cheek followed by smoothing his massive hand flat to cup the entire right hand side of my face. I closed my eyes at his tender touch, completely enjoying the sexy banter and intimate connection. After a few beats I opened them again and feeling some what aroused answered "Well, what I'm thinking right now is how..."Mommy, Daddy, look it's Matty and his sister from school, they've come to play! May I get a little bit more wet?".

Roman and I exchanged looks and laughed, we knew when we were beat. Joseph's friends had come in their swimmers and had towels and dry clothes...much more prepared than we had been for the situation. "Okay okay, at least take your t-shirt off, I guess it doesn't matter if you get your shorts wet", I stated, knowing that Joseph at 8 years old was a little old to want to go paddling in just his underwear. "I wasn't being horrible before sweetie, it's just we really need to go to the grocery store afterwards and you can't really be dripping water everywhere". "Thanks Mom, you're the best", Joseph yelled, triumphantly, after throwing me his t-shirt and running back in the water in just his long jean shorts, the ones he referred to as his John Cenas!

Within seconds he was soaked through, his friend Matty, Matty's sister and Joseph were splashing each other thoroughly and shrieking with joy. Roman removed his sunglasses and added them to the little pile of Joseph's discarded clothes. I met his intensely sexy gaze and almost gulped, he was so damn gorgeous. "Anyway, you were saying..." Roman pursued, tightening his grip around my shoulders and pulling me against him. Before I could answer he dipped his head and swept up my lips in a mind blowing kiss. Even though I knew we weren't alone I couldn't help parting my lips as his seductive tongue ventured out to gently press against them. He took his sweet time to explore my mouth fully with his, his movements slow and passionate, as though he couldn't get enough of me and had all the time in the world. He grasped the back of my head with both hands running his fingers through my soft, long hair, owning me completely. I moaned quietly into his mouth, cupping his beautiful face with both hands. He groaned lowly from deep within, the erotic sound seemingly coming from his chest, I felt the vibration against my own body, before he reluctantly released me, gently kissing my lips with soft pecks over and over.

"Wow! I so needed to do that, I'm having a few thoughts of my own", he whispered. His eyes were hot and narrowed, his breathing heavier than before "In fact, you've made me rock hard baby, you turn me on so much". "Oh, Roman", I gasped, feeling flustered, "Let me put it this way, forget about the damn grocery store, once Joseph's finished playing we are going straight home, I'm wetter than he is".

"Joseph, OUT, we're going home RIGHT NOW" he yelled.


End file.
